Spookysite.com
1. The mysterious man One day I was going to the shopping mall because I needed some new clothes. In my way to the mall, I saw a tall man throwing a computer in the trash. But he looked... odd. HIs shirt was white, but there were many red stains on it. His smile was creepy and he looked like he accomplished something that he wanted for a long time. But it was the day before Halloween, so I thought he was preparing his costume for the next day. I looked at the scene for some time and went to the trash to see the computer. It was an old computer and it was entirely covered by dust. I grabbed it and returned to my house. After plugging all of the cables, the computer turned on, but I soon turned it off to go shopping. It only took 1 hour to go to the mall, buy the clothes, grab a snack and return. I could finally see what the computer had. 2. The computer I turned it on to see what he had in the computer. It had many images explaining how to cut... fruits and vegetables. There was one game in the computer. It was called: The Cutter. It was a gory game in which you had to cut a certain amount of people in half to get to the next level. It can get quite addictive and the game had good graphics and some cool musics. It also had a story mode, but I didn't played it. Overall, good game. I decided to search for his web history. It was filled with bizarre and strange sites. One of them was called "meetmet.com" and it showed the Megaman enemy called Met. It was a picture of him staring at you. There was a countdown. When it reached to 0 seconds, Met said "Mission complete". Nothing happened. He got angry and said "Your antivirus is really strong! It defeated my viruses and spywares!". The site closed and my computer restarted. After it restarted, I saw the other sites. One of them was called "seife.com". It was a site that you could post images and videos showing how to keep your things safe. It had some good advices, but some time after using this site, it appeared a photo of a guy licking a battery. I scrolled up and the content changed: there were many videos of people doing dangerous things. I found a video that showed a person pushing some into a pool full of fresh cement. The man escaped and he was covered in cement. He stared at the camera for some seconds and he finally turned it off. He released a new video, but I decided that I wouldn't watch it. I looked for other websites, but they weren't that strange. After a while, I found this website called "spookysite.com". It showed bizarre videos of people just doing random things. One of them showed someone putting a brick on a plate and giving it to a child. Another just showed a guy in a Mario costume attacking someone with a baguette and screaming "I TOLD YOU TO NOT BUY FRENCH FOOD!". I found a video of a person wearing a tomato costume. He was screaming and shaking, but nothing would happen. A tall man wearing a white shirt appeared. He was holding a machete and said "You cut big things with big weapons" and cut the guy in slices. I heard screams of other people who were also trapped there. The man who cut the tomato-man looked familiar. He was the guy I saw today! I grabbed my cellphone and filmed the video so I could tell the police about this. But I decided that I would free the other people that were there. I grabbed my camera and left home. 3. The rescue I made myself a diamond pickaxe. I started to dig a hole in the ground which would eventually lead to the basement. Once I got there, I started recording every thing. I tried not to make many noises. I eventually found the people that were there and realesed them. I said "Wait for me in my house, ok?". They formed a line and started to walk through the hole. But they're weren't fast enough and that tall man appeared. I just said one thing "RUN!" But they seemed worried about me. I said "Everything will be fine. I'll fight him and I'll win". Right after I said that, he tried punching me. I wasn't fast enough to completely dodge, so it hurt a bit. He kicked me in the leg and it hurt so much that I started to feel tired. I got so angry that I actually got about 2x stronger. I made the Ippon Seoi Nage so strong that he fell and gave up on fighting against me. I got out of there as quick as I could. I called the police. They quickly arrived and arrested the man. I went to my house and saw the family that I rescued. But the man that got killed was there, too! He said that he actually untied the knot, stood up and used a jutsu to make a clone of him. The man found a place to hide and stayed there until I dug the hole. After showing the video to the police, they finally put him in jail. Category:Short Category:IVESTIGASHON